Magic Number
Magic Number (stylized as Magic #) is a game where a contestant selects a number between prices of two prizes. Gameplay *The contestant is told which is the least expensive of the two and which is the most expensive of the two. The contestant must then find a "magic number" - a number that falls between the two prices. The magic number has to be higher than the prize on the left and lower than the prize on the right. Exact numbers are inclusive (and it has happened once) - to win both prizes. To do so, the contestant raises and lowers a lever attached to the prop that will increase or decrease the number displayed on a readout. When the contestant is finished setting the magic number, the actual retail price of both prizes are shown one at a time. If the magic number isn't higher than the prize on the left or lower than the prize on the right, they lose the game. But if the magic number is higher than the prize on the left and lower than the prize on the right, they win both prizes. History *Magic Number used a chime and then the winning bells whenever a win has occurred early on. *The chime was eliminated and only the winning bells sounded when a win has occurred. *On one occurrence, on October 21, 1997 (#0492K), as contestant Audrey stopped the Magic Number at 1429 but (as she pulled the lever lower) she did not notice she actually misadjusted it just below the center, causing the number to go down one at a time on its own. Noticing this, Bob and Audrey briefly had to move far from the game until he said if she wanted to go lower, and did so, stopping at 1140 and fixed the game, but Audrey wanted a higher Magic Number, and went higher and stopped at 1230. On top of that, she won the game. *The game's computer originally rounded the contestant's guess to the nearest ten. The staff programmed it out once they discovered it was happening. *In the mid 2000s, the sound effect for the number display counting up or down sounded very different. *On October 6, 2017 (#8035K, aired out of order on June 29, 2018), the prices on the price tags received a new font. *On March 30, 2018 (#8275K), the losing horns were not played. Trivia *Like Gas Money and More or Less, Magic Number has never been the first pricing game to start any show. Because the game's computer needs time to start up, the game can be no earlier than 2nd on the show. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 26. *Magic Number was one of four "new" pricing games seen on the sixth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on November 26, 2007 (#4101K), December 4, 2007 (#4112K), December 12, 2007 (#4123K), January 7, 2008 (#4131K, aired out of order on January 9), January 18, 2008 (#4145K), and January 23, 2008 (#4153K). Gallery Magic.png magic1.jpg magic2.jpg magic3.jpg magic4.jpg magic5.jpg magic6.jpg magic7.jpg magic8.jpg magicnumber1.png magicnumber2.png magicnumber3.png Premiere Playing (September 14, 1992, #8491D) magicnumberpremiere1.jpg magicnumberpremiere2.jpg magicnumberpremiere3.jpg magicnumberpremiere4.jpg magicnumberpremiere5.jpg magicnumberpremiere6.jpg Magic Number for a Wooden Chess Table and a John Wilson Designs Locomotive Train Bed (December 9, 1997, #0562K) magicnumberchesstabletrainbed1.jpg magicnumberchesstabletrainbed2.jpg magicnumberchesstabletrainbed3.jpg magicnumberchesstabletrainbed4.jpg magicnumberchesstabletrainbed5.jpg magicnumberchesstabletrainbed6.jpg Hayden's Magic Number Overbid (April 25, 2003, #2515K) magicnumberoverbid1.jpg magicnumberoverbid2.jpg magicnumberoverbid3.jpg magicnumberoverbid4.jpg magicnumberoverbid5.jpg magicnumberoverbid6.jpg Magic Number for a Worksman Team Dual Trike and a Corsican Day Bed (December 16, 2003, #2722K) magicnumberdualtrikedaybed1.jpg magicnumberdualtrikedaybed2.jpg magicnumberdualtrikedaybed3.jpg magicnumberdualtrikedaybed4.jpg magicnumberdualtrikedaybed5.jpg magicnumberdualtrikedaybed6.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (November 26, 2007, #4101K) magicnumber(11-26-2007)1.jpg magicnumber(11-26-2007)2.jpg magicnumber(11-26-2007)3.jpg magicnumber(11-26-2007)4.jpg magicnumber(11-26-2007)5.jpg magicnumber(11-26-2007)6.jpg Carrie's Close Call Perfection (October 22, 2008, #4473K) magicnumbercarrie1.jpg magicnumbercarrie2.jpg magicnumbercarrie3.jpg magicnumbercarrie4.jpg magicnumbercarrie5.jpg magicnumbercarrie6.jpg magicnumbercarrie7.jpg First Playing of 2009 (March 10, 2009, #4662K) magicnumber(3-10-2009)1.jpg magicnumber(3-10-2009)2.jpg magicnumber(3-10-2009)3.jpg magicnumber(3-10-2009)4.jpg magicnumber(3-10-2009)5.jpg magicnumber(3-10-2009)6.jpg magicnumber(3-10-2009)7.jpg Jeremy's Painful Magic Number Loss (December 21, 2009, #4961K) magicnumberjeremy1.jpg magicnumberjeremy2.jpg magicnumberjeremy3.jpg magicnumberjeremy4.jpg magicnumberjeremy5.jpg magicnumberjeremy6.jpg Magic Number for DirecTV Satellite Dish and a Sony LCD TV (April 21, 2010, #5133K) magicnumbersatellitedishlcdtv1.jpg magicnumbersatellitedishlcdtv2.jpg magicnumbersatellitedishlcdtv3.jpg magicnumbersatellitedishlcdtv4.jpg magicnumbersatellitedishlcdtv5.jpg magicnumbersatellitedishlcdtv6.jpg magicnumbersatellitedishlcdtv7.jpg Only Magic Number Win of Season 42 (October 10, 2013, #6444K, aired out of order on October 3) magicnumberseason42win1.jpg magicnumberseason42win2.jpg magicnumberseason42win3.jpg magicnumberseason42win4.jpg magicnumberseason42win5.jpg magicnumberseason42win6.jpg magicnumberseason42win7.jpg magicnumberseason42win8.jpg First Playing of 2014 (May 2, 2014, #6725K) magicnumber(5-2-2014)1.jpg magicnumber(5-2-2014)2.jpg magicnumber(5-2-2014)3.jpg magicnumber(5-2-2014)4.jpg magicnumber(5-2-2014)5.jpg magicnumber(5-2-2014)6.jpg From January 25, 2018 (#8184K) magicnumber2018.jpg magicnumber (1-25-2018) 1.jpg magicnumber (1-25-2018) 2.jpg magicnumber (1-25-2018) 3.jpg magicnumber (1-25-2018) 4.jpg Laura's Magic Number Heartbreaker (January 22, 2019, #8592K) magicnumberlaura1.jpg magicnumberlaura2.jpg magicnumberlaura3.jpg magicnumberlaura4.jpg magicnumberlaura5.jpg magicnumberlaura6.jpg magicnumberlaura7.jpg A Magic Number Win With Jonel's Winnings Added to the Showcase Jackpot (October 16, 2019, #8853K, aired out of order on October 15) magicnumberbigmoneyweek2019-1.jpg magicnumberbigmoneyweek2019-2.jpg magicnumberbigmoneyweek2019-3.jpg magicnumberbigmoneyweek2019-4.jpg magicnumberbigmoneyweek2019-5.jpg magicnumberbigmoneyweek2019-6.jpg magicnumberbigmoneyweek2019-7.jpg magicnumberbigmoneyweek2019-8.jpg|The showcase jackpot is at $15,633. magicnumberbigmoneyweek2019-9.jpg Videos *Magic Number Gets a Mind of its Own *Magic Number Win *Magic Number Win from 2007 *Magic Number Matches a Price (Must-See-to-Believe) *Debbie Plays Magic Number Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:2-Prize Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:Estimate as Close as You Can Category:The Player is in Command Category:All or Nothing Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"M" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games